The Test
by Kirinketsu
Summary: Oga and Hilda are getting married, and the Great Demon King has called everyone in for questioning. This can't end well. Based off the ending scene of "The Proposal"


"Oho! So you're really going through with this?" The demon king laughed, "You're really gutsy there kid! Haha!"

"Uh…thanks?" Oga replied, scooting his chair back slightly, even though a whole table separated him from the crazy king and himself.

* * *

><p>"So Hilda-chan, what made you say yes?" The demon king asked excitedly.<p>

"Hmph," Hilda scoffed, crossing her arms and bowing her head slightly, "I was somewhat emotionally vulnerable at the time."

"Oh? And what made you so emotionally vulnerable?"

Hilda furrowed her eyebrows and looked off to the side. "He…proposed…" She responded, blushing slightly.

"Ara? Isn't that just normal then…?"

* * *

><p>"So why do you love Hilda-chan, Oga-kun?"<p>

"Feh, why do I have to answer these stupid questions?" Oga said angrily.

"Because I'm in charge of you're wedding!"

"Wha! Who made that decision!" Oga exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"I'm the demon king! Obviously I gave myself permission! Oh you should see what I've got planned! I've got a bunch of sweet ice sculptures being made of you guys! And check out these invitations I'm gonna send out!" the demon king said happily, reaching into his cape and pulling out some cards. "See? Each one has a sexy picture of Hilda-San and one of you doing something really badass, like beating up a guy or something!"

"W-w-where did you get those pictures!"

"Ah, You didn't think I'd just let you take care of my son without me watching over you would you, Oga-kun? Now, about these invitations-"

"Like hell you're sending those out! Give em to me!"

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think about those two getting married?" The demon king asked.<p>

"I-It's not fair!" Furuichi wailed, tears pouring out of his eyes, "Why does all the good stuff happen to that bastard! I want a hot girlfriend to!" The white haired boy lunged across the table and grabbed the demon king by the front of his shirt.

"Demon King-San! Please tell me you have more sexy maids around! Pleeeeeeeease!"

* * *

><p>"So what's Hilda's favorite thing to talk about Oga-kun?"<p>

"Che, of course it's Baby Beel." Oga growled, crossing his arms.

"Oh-ha, you sound a bit jealous!"

"Like hell." Oga responded.

"Is there anything else?" The demon king asked. Oga frowned slightly.

"Well…I guess she really likes some of those drama tv shows. And she occasionally likes cook and has us try stuff out."

"Are they good?"

"I guess it tastes al-"

"No no! The TV shows! Do they have good ones in the human world! Do they have hot chicks!"

* * *

><p>"When was you're guys first kiss?"<p>

"D-do I really have to answer that?" Hilda responded.

"Yes! Or I'll mark down your score!"

"M-my score…?"

"The question!"

Hilda tilted her head forward until her bangs covered her face.

"A-after we got back from the Demon World during the war, when he almost died…"

"Oooooh! How romantic! Did you guys do it to!"

"D-Demon king-sama!"

* * *

><p>"So I understand you harbored some feeling for Oga-kun. How do you feel about this?"<p>

"I-I did not have feeling for Oga-Kun!" Aoi exclaimed, trying to hide her red face.

"Aha! You're face looks like a tomato!"

"W-what!"

* * *

><p>"So they hired you to cook at the wedding?"<p>

"Ah…yeah I guess…" Toujou replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm pretty good. Oga comes to my stand where I work every couple a days."

"Oh Really! I look forward to your food then! Do you know how to fry a Demon Fire Fox?" The demon king asked.

"No..."

"You're really big. I saw a TV show once a guy who wrestled a bear, could you do that!"

"Ohh! I always wanted to try that!" Toujou replied, a glint forming in his eyes. The demon king pulled out his cell phone.

"Somebody get me bear!"

* * *

><p>"So how many kids do you plan on having, Hilda-chan?"<p>

Hilda blinked, "Ah…I honestly hadn't thought about it." She replied.

"You know he'll have to be really good to get you pregnant Hilda-chan! You're a demon after all! HAHA"

"W-wha…"

* * *

><p>"What! More kids! Baby Beel enough!" Oga shouted, "Any more and I'll die! I'll seriously die!"<p>

"So you don't plan on making love with Hilda-chan?"

"Wha-that's not!"

"Oh so you are!"

"Sh-Shut up!"

* * *

><p>"Oi oi, why are we involved in this?" Kanzaki asked, scowling.<p>

"Seriously." Himekawa agreed.

"Ah? But aren't you Oga-kuns friends as well?"

"Like hell we are!" They shouted.

"Besides! Why are we here together! Isn't this supposed to be one on one stuff!"

"Ah, well…you guys looked kinda borning on your own…"

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>"So how many times do you guys plan on doing it a week?"<p>

Hilda face turned red, as her mouth dropped open. No sound came out.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell would I answer that!" Oga shouted, crossing his arms.<p>

"Ah, it's just a simple question Oga-kun. No need to get excited."

"Like hell it is!"

* * *

><p>"I'll bet they do it a lot!" Yolda laughed.<p>

"Oh! Really!"

"Yeah! A ferocious guy like Oga, I'll be he #($*$(# to her #&($*! While she #&*$*%$# #%^#^. And then they #^$#& #&$^# while she #$*7#^ $#%#% #^% with his &*#$*, and then *&#%$&#^ &&#^#& &$.

"Ah…you're really…thoughtful Yolda-chan…"

* * *

><p>"So what do you think about all of this?" The demon king asked.<p>

"About damn time, I say." Misaki growled, "That bastard, making Hilda-san wait for so long. He's lucky she didn't just leave him for some other guy."

"She really likes Oga-kun though."

"Can't see why though." Misaki shrugged, "But rather…what is that you're wearing on your head?"

"Ah this?" The demon king asked, pointing to his dome, "Doesn't this make me look cool?"

* * *

><p>"Um….Hilda-chan?"<p>

Still Hilda could not speak. The redness in her face had not gone down.

* * *

><p>"So you're the best man, right?"<p>

"Hm hm…" Furuichi chuckled, stroking his chin, "I am indeed…"

"You seem rather excited."

"Of course!" His foot slamming down on the table top, he raised his fist high, "Do you know what it means to be the best man at a wedding! It means! That I will be the most important single guy in the building!" A bit of drool formed in the corner of his mouth.

"Ohh…all the girls will flock to me! All 'kyaaa, you're the best man? You're so handsome! How can you not have a beautiful girl around your arm?' and 'Please furuichi-san, dance with me!' and things like that!"

"Ahh! You're right!" The demon king exclaimed. Suddenly, he paused, "Ah…but since it's those two's wedding. Won't all the girls be either delinquents or demons?"

A large chill swept the room as furuichi's mouth dropped, his body turning to ice. The demon king watched as the man broke into pieces and was swept away by the wind.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the white haired boy screamed.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Hilda-chan…I'm just asking how big it is." The demon king asked, frowning. Hilda's entire face had turned beet-red.<p>

"A-a-h…."

* * *

><p>"Eight and a half inches!" Yolda exclaimed happily.<p>

"Ah…how do you know that Yolda-chan?" The demon king asked hesitantly, "Rather…does _he_ even know you know that?"

* * *

><p>"I mean it, if Oga-kun is happy then that's good." Aoi stated, closing her eyes with a sigh.<p>

"Wow, you're really nice! Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a good man soon enough!"

"I-I don't care!" Aoi stuttered, trying to look dignified.

* * *

><p>"Yeah I was invited." Nene replied, "Most of us were. But I don't see why you need to question me. I'm not really that involved."<p>

"Well what do you think of Oga-kun?" The demon king asked.

"Huh? Well… guess he's not a bad guy."

"OH! Are you in love with him to!"

"I'M NOT!"

* * *

><p>"What is it that you most admire about him?" The demon king asked Hilda.<p>

"His strength and pride." She answered seriously.

"Strength huh? How much can he bench?"

Hilda paused for a moment before answering. "About thirty or so unconscious bodies."

"Ara? What kind of measurement is that?"

* * *

><p>"So…what are her measurements Oga-kun?"<p>

"Wha-? I don't know!"

"AHA YOU DON'T REALLY LOVE HER DO YOU!"

"What the hell! Those two aren't even related!"

"ARE HER BREASTS SOFT OR FIRM!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

* * *

><p>"Sooooo…." The demon king said seriously, leaning across the table to stare at the person he was questioning. "Tell me…what is your opinion on all of this?"<p>

The person sitting across from him raised his fist high.

"DAAAAAABAUUUUUU!"

The demon king leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"Finally! Someone who's talking sense!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hopefully I kept everyone in character. And for those who are questioning Hilda, are you seriously telling me that you can't see Hilda suddenly turning all shy when talking about that stuff? Cuz that's just twisted enough to fit Beelzebub.<strong>


End file.
